Count Your Candles - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Part one of Steve's Birthday Trilogy Steve comes to realize why celebrating *on* his birthday is more important to his loved ones than it is to him.


_Sammy, I can't believe it's a year since we wrote _SURPRISE_, and it's Steve's birthday again! This experience becomes more fun and more incredible with every story, email and skype. _

_Ilna, every day in the REAL World is wonderful, and you help make each one better than the last.  
_

_You ladies are __inspirational__ and __aspirational__ and there's no one I'd rather be here with._

_#REALMcRollers, readers, guests, you are the best of the best. Thanks for your undying love and support for Steve and Catherine and the REAL World!_

_Xoxox Mari _

* * *

**Count Your Candles**

**HQ Monday March 9th  
4:30 p.m.**

Danny was preceded into the HQ bullpen by Grace. It was the end of the day and she headed straight for her uncle's office.

Seeing her approach, Steve locked the file he was reviewing in his drawer and shut his laptop.

"Knock knock," Grace said to announce herself as she stood at the door. Since he could see her through the glass, she always felt silly actually knocking. "Are you busy, Uncle Steve?"

"_Never_ for you." He pushed his chair back and accepted a heartfelt hug.

Steve couldn't suppress the swell of pride he felt when he noted his niece's attire; black leggings and a green top he recognized as one of Catherine's.

Knowing the absolute delight Grace took in wearing anything of her aunt's, Steve said, "You look very nice, Gracie. No uniform today?"

Grace glanced down at her outfit and proudly smoothed her shirt, looking like she'd won the lottery. "Thank you! Auntie Cath gave me this top." She shifted excitedly. "It's only a tiny bit big, but I belted it and wore a tank under it." Her face was shining with exuberance.

"It looks great, Sweetheart," he said sincerely. He always thought his niece looked beautiful, but her ecstatic expression over having a 'hand-me-down' from his girlfriend brought a broad smile to his own face.

"How was Aloha Girls? Looks like you met early this week."

"Yeah," she nodded, "We had a little shower for one of the assistant leaders; Ana's mom. She's having a baby. Just pizza and cupcakes but we had a no-uniform meeting." Grace spoke with her father's animation.

"We all brought a book for the baby. Ms. Madeleine and the other assistant leaders chipped in for a stroller. Oh, and they bought little t-shirt that says, _Future Aloha Girl._"

"Sounds like you had fun." He grinned at Grace's enthusiasm.

Catherine came upon the conversation and stood in Steve's office doorway. She smiled, marvelling at Steve's genuine interest in Grace's activities. "Hey, Sweetie, how was the shower?"

Grace spun with a smile of her own. "Hi, Auntie Cath, it was good. Mrs. Hughes was surprised." She moved to greet Catherine with a hug before looking back at Steve. "I brought _Stellaluna_."

"Ah. Another future bat lover in the making ..." Steve grinned, and Grace laughed.

Just then, Danny entered behind Catherine to say, "Hey, Grace, I'm gonna run down to the lab. You talk to Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine for a minute, and I'll be right back." Father and daughter exchanged a knowing look that wasn't lost on Steve and Catherine before he left.

Grace sat on the visitor's chair with a grin. "Sooo ... tomorrow ..."

"Tomorrow?" Steve raised a brow.

"_Tomorrow_, Silly. I asked Danno and he said everyone's taking you for dinner over the weekend, but what are you doing _tomorrow_?"

"Actually, _we're_ going for dinner next weekend. You're coming."

"Ohh. Really? I thought it was just adults." She glanced between them for confirmation.

"No way. My birthday, my choice, right? So I choose who comes." He held up a hand and Grace happily fist bumped him.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve." She popped out of the chair to kiss his cheek. "But ... what are you doing _tomorrow_?"

Steve shrugged as Catherine perched on the arm of Grace's chair. "I hadn't thought about ..." At his girlfriend's gentle head shake he stopped.

Running a hand behind his neck, he smiled into both pairs of brown eyes. "Why, Sweetheart?"

Grace's huge, questioning ones were watching him carefully. "Because. You're having a _cake_, right?"

He looked a little surprised. Dinner with the team was more than enough of a celebration for him, although he was sure Catherine would do something at home to acknowledge his birthday. "You think I should have a cake, Gracie?"

"Of course! It's your birthday. Just because we're not having a giant party like last year, doesn't mean no cake on your _actual_ birthday."

Steve caught Catherine's eyes and nodded. "Okay, then, of course we'll have a cake. I'll pick one …"

"No!"

"_No?" _Steve hid a grin.

"No." Grace's single braid flopped about her shoulders as she shook her head. "Uncle Steve, you can't order _or _pick up your own cake. Besides, I wanna make you one. Can I?"

"You want to … _really_?"

"Unless Auntie Cath wants to..." She looked between them.

"Sweetie, I think Uncle Steve would love it if you made him a cake. Wouldn't you?" Catherine slipped an arm around Grace's slender frame and gave her a quick hug.

"I can't think of anything better." Steve smiled, honestly touched that celebrating his birthday was so important to Grace.

"Yes!" Grace fist pumped the air. "Oh! I know! I can make it at your house if you want." She turned to face Catherine. "Could I? Then we could make it together!"

"Absolutely. I'd love that." Catherine smiled.

"I have the whole idea already. Danno said we could stop at the store tonight, as long as it was okay with both of you."

Catherine was so touched by the thought, because she knew better than anyone how happy it made Steve, that she bent to kiss the top of the girl's head.

Grace was on a roll. Grinning in response, she continued along with, "Vanilla cake because that's his favorite, but we can't let Uncle Steve hear the rest," she enthused. "Can I show you really quick? I have some stuff on my phone."

"I can't wait to see." Catherine grinned at Grace before turning a thousand watt smile on Steve. "We'll strategize in my office. Go ahead, Honey, I'll be right there."

Grace had taken a few steps when Catherine stopped her, saying, "Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" Grace turned.

"You look gorgeous. I think that looks better on you." Catherine winked and a smile crossed her face at the reaction to her words.

Grace squealed a 'thank you' and practically bounced from Steve's office toward Catherine's.

Once their niece was out of her line of vision, Catherine glanced around the empty bullpen. "_That_ was the sweetest thing ever." She placed a hand on Steve's bicep as he stood to lean on his desk.

"She really doesn't have to …"

"Shh, did you see how excited she is? She had this all planned, that's what that look she exchanged with Danny was about. Grace wanted to ask you about the cake herself."

Catherine gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I was going to cook zuppa de pesce tomorrow but maybe we should do spaghetti and meatballs and have Grace and Danny over for dinner, too. She and I can start baking the cake as soon as we get home and we'll all have dinner while it's in the oven."

"That sounds like a lot of fuss, Cath, I …"

"Its your _birthday_, Steve. People love you." She glanced around before pecking his cheek and being rewarded with the little-boy smile she adored. "Now, shush and let us have some birthday fun."

Steve touched her fingers gently and ran his thumb over her ring; a gesture that always made Catherine want to kiss him. "Okay, you know I'm grateful, it's just that you don't have to…"

"Yes. I do. I _want_ to. I'm going to discuss _operation cake_ with our niece and I'll be ready to go home in fifteen."

Her hand reluctantly left his, but not before her fingers traced over the tip of his thumb while her voice dropped even lower. " Speaking of birthday _fun_ … I have a couple of presents to give you tomorrow, but one will definitely have to wait 'til after our company goes home."

Her eyes lit mischievously when her words achieved the desired reaction: she saw Steve's eyes darken just enough that only she would notice, and an almost imperceptible growl sounded deep in his throat as he said, "Go, Rollins, you're gonna be the death of me."

"Yeah?" Her nose wrinkled as she smiled brightly.

"Yeah. But like I've said before, definitely not a bad way to go."

Catherine laughed in delight, and simply couldn't resist a sidelong glance at him as she went to join Grace.

* * *

**March 10th**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
7:30 p.m.**

"Here, I'll take these into the kitchen." Danny grabbed the plates from the outside table.

"Pretty soon you'll be cooking out here on the awesome new deck …" Grace smiled and stood, gathering the glasses.

"Gracie, I've got those." Steve stood as well, but Grace waved him down.

"No, the cake's cool, but we have to frost it. You can't see it yet," she explained.

Steve held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Sitting back down. Gracie?" When she stopped to look at him, he added, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome. Now, stay here, we'll bring it out in a few minutes." She went to follow Danny into the kitchen with a grin.

/

"That is one awesome cake, my friend." Danny returned to the lanai and took a seat. "Because my beautiful, brilliant daughter and your awesome girlfriend created a masterpiece." He smirked. "If it were up to me, I'd have stuck a candle in a Hostess Twinkie and called it a night."

"Liar." Steve snorted. "You got me _two _cakes one year."

"Kono and Chin influenced me, and you screwed up the first one or there wouldn't have been a second." Danny shot back with a hand wave.

"I …" Steve started, but was stopped by his three favorite girls coming through the lanai door. Grace was balancing a cake lit with a _lot _of candles, as Catherine walked close by with Cammie at her heels.

"Haaaaapy birthday to yoooou…" Grace sung and Steve grinned ear to ear as they ended the song when the cake was placed in front of him.

The butter-cream icing was blue and green with _Happy Birthday Uncle Steve _carefully written in white letters. One side of the cake featured a SEAL Trident and the other, a Five-0 Badge.

"It's a beautiful cake, Gracie." Steve cleared his throat and Catherine smiled, knowing how touched he was at Grace's thoughtfulness. "Thank you."

Seeing his partner's expression, Danny joked to give him a second to compose himself. "Are there _thirty eight_ candles on that cake?" He gently teased his daughter. "Did you and Auntie Cath alert the fire marshal?"

Steve nodded and smiled. "Hey, you're right behind me there, Danno. Thirty eight is biting at your heels, Partner."

"I counted thirty eight! And one for good luck." Grace turned to her father. "What's that thing Nonna always says, Danno?"

Danny was clearly proud his daughter remembered so many of his grandmother's words of wisdom. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before explaining to Steve and Catherine, "Nonna tells every family member, 'on your birthday, _count your candles, count your years, count your blessings_.' " He grinned. "I may have to learn that in Italian."

Steve looked at his best friend. "Nonna wrote that in my birthday cards. Last year, and in the one that arrived yesterday."

"Mine, too." Catherine whispered.

She looked so touched at his grandmother's gestures, that Danny placed a hand on her shoulder.

The three adults smiled when Grace announced. "Uncle Steve! Blow the candles out before the icing melts." When he did, she clapped. "Great, I hope you made a good wish." She began to pluck the extinguished blue and green candles from the cake.

Steve said, "Got my wish already, but yeah." His eyes held Catherine's as they shared a smile.

Grace grinned. "Did you get the video?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Got it." Catherine held up Grace's phone. "But stand by Uncle Steve so I can get your picture." She waved her own cell.

"No, you have to be in it." Grace took her phone and Catherine's and set the timers. "Everybody stand with Uncle Steve. You, too, Cammie."

Cammie put her paws on Steve's lap when he tapped his leg and the group was captured as two quick flashes went off.

Grace checked the photos. "Perfect! Now, one with just you and Auntie Cath."

Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and Steve pulled her into his lap. "You guys look adorable!" Grace smiled and took several photos. "I'll email them to you," she said to her aunt, who was reaching for the knife.

"You have to make the first cut for luck," she instructed Steve.

"This is so awesome, I almost hate to eat it." Steve grinned. "Thank you both."

Catherine stood and handed out plates. "It was all Grace's idea, I was just the assistant baker."

"Well, it's great. I love it."

Catherine took another photo of just the cake and smiled as Steve cut into it.

As soon as the cake was eaten, and Cammie had a celebratory dog cookie, Grace presented Steve with a gift box. "Here, Uncle Steve. Happy Birthday!" She rocked on her heels as she watched him carefully.

"Gracie, thank you, but you made the beautiful cake, you didn't have to …"

"Yes I did. You and Auntie Cath gave me the most awesome birthday last year. Open your present. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." He tore into the gift and stopped. Looking up at Grace with a smile, he caught Catherine's eyes and silently asked, 'Did you know?' To which she replied 'not a clue,' without uttering a word.

Steve held out an arm and Grace moved into his embrace to share a hug. "You're the best kid ever, you know that?" He held up the photo frame for Catherine to see.

The double window frame held two photos. One of Steve at about age fifteen, steadying his smiling little sister on a surfboard. The other was a photo taken at Thanksgiving of Steve and Mary holding a grinning Joan as she sat in the calm water atop Steve's surfboard.

"I got the photos from Mary, do you like it? I noticed you don't have a lot of pictures of you guys when you were kids. She said she had a couple, and I thought …"

"It's a wonderful present. I love it, Gracie." He kissed the top of her head and she beamed.

"There's more." She pointed to the box.

Steve pulled out another frame and his smile grew. It was a photo of him, Catherine and Cammie at Cammie's obedience school 'graduation'. Grace had made them pose with her 'diploma', and they were kneeling on either side of the happy dog with matching proud smiles.

"That's terrific, Grace," Catherine said. "They should go right up tomorrow on the new photo wall. What do you think, Steve?"

"I can't think of a better place. Then I can look at them every day." He turned to Danny. "Catherine is starting a family photo wall like …

"Nonna's!" Grace finished. "That's awesome."

* * *

Later that evening, after another round of thank you's, Danny and Grace left for home, and Catherine took the the plates and forks into the kitchen.

"Leave those, Cath, I'll get 'em."

"I was just gonna put them in the dishwasher," Catherine said, but her words got lost in a chuckle when after he took the items and placed them in the dishwasher himself, Steve grabbed her hand, twirled her in a circle and pulled her back into his arms.

"You're off duty, I'll run it in the morning." He held her against him. "That really was an awesome cake."

"Grace is something else." Catherine nodded. "She took pictures of Danny's badge and downloaded a trident as reference. And those framed photos were amazing."

Steve agreed, "I don't remember ever seeing that one of me and Mary."

"Grace told me Mary scanned a copy from an album Aunt Deb has. She gives such thoughtful presents," Catherine said of their niece's ingenuity.

They were still standing in each other's arms and Steve bent to kiss her quickly. "Speaking of ... didn't you mention something about a _present _... or two?"

They swayed together gently. "It _is_ your _actual _birthday as Grace pointed out." Catherine smiled up at him. "Did you have a good day?"

"I had an _outstanding_ day." Steve began to walk her backwards out of the kitchen. They'd reached the living room when he kissed her again. "Which started with that really ..." another kiss, "_really_ spectacular wake up call."

"That so?"

"Absolutely."

"Maybe I should make it last. Should I wait 'til we have dinner with the others to give you your gift ..."

"Hell no." His eyes narrowed.

Catherine sighed dramatically. "Ooookay, have a seat, I'll get your present." She gently pushed him onto the sofa and turned to leave the room.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Catherine turned, and Steve's fingers twitched involuntarily, wanting to touch the curtain of shiny hair cascading around her shoulders.

"I was kidding, I didn't expect a …"

"Steve?" She closed the space between them again and covered his lips with her fingers. "Let me have my birthday fun. We've spent so few actual birthdays together. No way you're not getting a gift to unwrap today.

I'm making the most of every birthday we spend together. Forever. Not that we didn't always at least talk as soon as we could. And we've had so many wonderful celebrations, but we also did a lot of make-up birthdays. Like the year we celebrated yours in May and mine over Thanksgiving. And it was fine. It's part of the life, but not anymore." She kissed him lightly and turned to retrieve his present.

As he watched her lithe form take the stairs at a run, Steve McGarrett wondered if he could possibly be feeling his heart physically swell with love for the incredible woman with whom he was building a future.

When she returned, Catherine was holding a flat box, beautifully wrapped with a blue bow and a smaller, matching package. Her smile was contagious as she presented it and took a seat next to him.

"Happy Birthday, Steve." She kissed him and pulled back to watch as he opened the gifts. "Open the bigger one first. That's from me. The smaller one's from Cammie." She grinned.

Steve's mouth curved up in a smile. "Cammie, huh?" He bent to where the dog was resting at his feet and ran a hand through her fur. "Went shopping, did you, Cammie?"

Cammie lifted her head and sighed before laying back down. "Nope. She bought it online. She's very smart, you know." Catherine motioned to the gifts. "Go ahead."

Steve unwrapped the first one and his eyes lit like a little boy at Christmas. "Wow." He removed the carefully cushioned item and looked at Catherine. "This is … _damn_, Cath." He smiled broadly as he read the card tucked under the gleaming knife. "A Daniel Winkler fixed-blade …"

She was beaming with delight at Steve's expression when she said, "Open the other one," and pushed it closer.

Steve grinned when he unwrapped a sheath. "This is incredible. Thank you." He kissed her and went back to carefully examining the knife and sheath. "It's kydex lined."

Catherine nodded and continued to smile at Steve's ecstatic look.

"That's perfect. It'll work for Molle system carry or armor plate." He stopped for a second to regard her. "And the knife handle ... this is the KG finish that's impervious to rust. Winklers like this are special order, when did you …?"

"When yours got lost in the ocean. I know it was a great bust, but it cost you your knife. I also know how much you liked that one. You've never thought the replacement was as good."

"It's fine, but _this_ is …"

"There's that word, _fine_," Catherine smirked.

"Exactly. But you shouldn't have spent …" He stopped at her look. She was so happy he loved the gift, her beautiful face was glowing.

"Thanks." He took her hands in his and kissed her. "Love you."

"Love _you_. And you're very welcome." Her eyes sparkled and Steve could see her barely contained excitement. "There's something else."

He released her hands and reached for her, humming against her ear, "Hmmm, really? I … "

"Woof!" Cammie stood and nudged Steve's knee with her nose and they both laughed.

"Looks like we interrupt this birthday celebration for the last potty run of the night." Catherine chuckled. "I've got her. C'mon Cammie."

She stood and walked with Cammie to the lanai while Steve carefully sheathed the knife and went to put it upstairs.

When she returned, Steve was standing just inside the lanai door and pulled her into an embrace.

"Ohh, patience, Commander." She smiled into his kiss as reached around to lock the door.

"I'm very patient …" He was working her top out of her shorts.

She raised her arms to help him get it off. "Excuse me? Have you met Steve McGarrett?"

"Hmpf, patient for _some _things …"

"Yeah, okay." She full on laughed when he moved his hands to her butt and picked her up, but her laugh ended on a gasp.

Kissing her hungrily as her legs wound around his waist, Steve walked them into the dining room.

"Wasn't complaining …" She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

When he moved toward the table she panted, "Mmm, no, bed," against his jaw. He kept walking.

"Sofa?" He groaned into her mouth as one of her hands gently gripped his hair.

"Bed."

"Sofa's closer."

"Bed." She repeated and held on tighter as he carried her to the stairs, while shifting her higher in his arms; not to put her down, but to full-on carry her up the steps. "Rest of …" she panted, "present … upstairs."

* * *

**Later**

Steve and Catherine were still breathing heavily, hearts pounding in sync, when she moved from his arms.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Your other present." She reached into her night table. "Told you it was up here."

"That wasn't it?" He motioned between their bodies with a smile. "Because, really ..." He moved to kiss her. "Hmmm, I'm good."

His smirk was nothing short of adorable, and Catherine leaned back in to place a slow, lazy kiss on his lips. "That was the … prologue."

"Then I can't wait to read the book." He ran a hand slowly from her back to her shoulder.

"Here you go." She placed a pamphlet on his abs, grinning as his breathing, having just returned to normal, hitched slightly when her hand lingered.

Steve picked up the shiny paper and read out loud, "Camping and hiking Kuli 'ou 'ou Ridge Trail?"

"That's the rest of your gift. We had such a great time when you took me away in August for my birthday, I've been thinking of doing this for yours ever since."

"Cath, you already got me the knife and we're all going out Saturday, you didn't ..."

"Birthday fun, Commander, remember? Sometimes it's just fun for _me_ to give you something on your actual birthday." She ran a hand over his chest and down to his abs with a smile. "We're going Wednesday, by the way."

"Catherine, how can we…" He glanced across the room at Cammie.

"All three of us. Danny and the others will cover at work. I put the time off into the schedule for …"

"I approve the schedule, how'd you slip that by me, Rollins?" He twitched a smile.

"I added it this morning." Steve's eyebrows rose. "But I requisitioned the time off from the governor last month. Provided, as Danny said, 'a freak doesn't go on a rampage and mess up our plans,' we'll have two full days."

Steve smiled and she knew he was sold. Not that she doubted he would be.

"All three of us, huh?" He was grinning.

"Francine says Cammie's well trained enough for her first overnight, so, absolutely."

"You're amazing."

"What did I tell you about being able to spend our birthdays together, in the same place?" She pushed her damp hair off her forehead and leaned over to kiss him again. "I'm never _not_ taking full advantage of the fact that we can."

His hand came up to cradle her head, and he returned the kiss. "Good. Then that's a strategy we're sticking to. For the next ... hundred birthdays."

Her eyes sparkled. "At least."

.

_End. Thanks for reading_

* * *

_**Don't miss parts two and three of Steve's birthday trilogy, posting Wednesday and Friday**_

* * *

_I'm on twitter mari21763 discussing REAL World. #REALMcRollers, come say Hi_

_Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com_

_You can always join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with add me, please! in the subject line._


End file.
